MISSING YOU
by jiyeoon
Summary: CH 2 UPDATE... Summary : Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon. (Brothership Kibum-Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

**MISSING YOU**

**By Jiyeoon**

**Cast** :

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter.

**Genre **: Brothership and Family

**Summary** :

Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku belum mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon.

**Warning :**

Seluruh cast di FF ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka, saya hanya seorang fans yang mempunyai imajinasi menulis cerita dengan meminjam nama mereka. FF sepenuhnya dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun. Hanya ff brothership dengan cast beberapa member SJ seperti biasa, bagi yang suka silahkan baca dan review setelahnya, tidak suka silahkan close saja.

.

.

**PROLOG**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu mendengar mereka berkelahi bodoh?"

"Hiks.. Kibumie.. bum hyung… kyunie takut.."

"Tatap aku, jangan lihat dan dengar apapun.."

.

.

"Selamanya aku tak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang ikut denganku?"

"Andwae… Aboji… Jangan berani kau sentuh Kyuhyunku…"

.

.

"Hiks.. Eomma, Bum Hyung kemana?"

"Kibum meninggalkanmu.."

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? aku akan memanggil eomma.."

"eomma..? kau siapa..?"

"Aku Hyungmu.. Lee Donghae dan kau adikku Lee Kyuhyun. Kau tak ingat?"

.

.

"Pergilah.. kembali saja ke Jepang."

"eomma.."

"Kyuhyun sudah melupakanmu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu lagi Kibum!"

"eomma.. aku juga anakmu.."

.

.

"Kembalikan Kyuhyunku Lee Donghae-ssi"

"Mworago? Kau bercanda? Ia adikku, Ia bahkan melupakanmu. Jangan temui ia lagi, kau mau ia merasakan sakit lagi? kau sudah meninggalkannya dulu."

.

.

"Kau tau apa yang dikorbankan Kibum untukmu? Lihatlah, Kau hidup bahagia disini dengan eommamu, dan dengan mudahnya kau melupakan Kibum? Ia melindungimu bahkan sejak kalian berdua didalam kandungan bodoh!"

.

.

"Bukankah kau bilang tak akan meninggalkanku Kyuhyunie..?"

"Hae hyung…"

"Kau tak boleh kemanapun, kau harus disisiku selamanya!"

.

.

"Aboji.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemputmu agar kembali. Apa yang kau harapkan disini? Kyuhyunmu itu bahkan melupakanmu Kibum..!"

.

.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh tak menyadari itu kau. Maafkan aku yang tak mengingatmu. Kibum Hyung, bahkan jika dunia menyuruh kita mati agar bisa bersama, aku bersedia."

.

.

PS : Hai, I am Back with New FF. Seperti sebelumnya, ini beru prolog dengan dialaog pada bisa nebak siapa yang menderita diff ini? FF ini pure Brothership kok (Kihyun/Kyubum).

Bagaimana? Apa ada yang tertarik? Ditunggu reviewnya ya, jadi saya bisa memikirkan untuk melanjutkan atau tidak.

Semakin banyak review saya semakin semangat untuk membuat chapter 1.

FF ME and I Want To Be A Part Of Them ditunggu ya…

*JIYEOON*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Missing You

**By **Jiyeoon

**Cast** :

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter.

**Genre **: Brothership and Family

**Summary** :

Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon.

**Warning :**

Seluruh cast di FF ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka, saya hanya seorang fans yang mempunyai imajinasi menulis cerita dengan meminjam nama mereka. The Plot is mine. Pure Brothership, little angst, complicated family story. Please budayakan RnR. And DLDR karena saya sensitive jika ada bashing atau flaming dan sebagainya. Tolong maklumi jika menemukan TYPO.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

BRUKK

"Huwaaa.. hikss… sakit…" rintih seorang bocah 7 tahun dengan posisi terduduk dihalaman belakang sebuah rumah megah. Pipi cabinya yang berwarna putih cenderung pucat berubah kemerahan menahan sakit dilututnya yang berdarah sedikit, perlahan di tekukunya lututnya untuk melihat luka yang barusan diperolehnya. Melihat luka itu, tetesan cairan bening keluar dari kedua onyx bulatnya karena takut.

"Bum Hyung… hiks.. sakit.. bum hyung…" lagi anak itu menangis. Tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang akan berteriak 'eomma' atau 'appa' ketika terjatuh sepertinya, ia justru memanggil nama seorang yang hanya lebih tua 7 menit darinya, malaikat pelindungnya.. hyungnya.

"Bum hyung…" gumamnya pelan memanggil nama sang hyung.

"Kyunie…" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Kyunie itu menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya 'bum hyung'. Onyx caramelnya membulat memancarkan kebahagiaan melihat 'bum hyung' nya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya agar ia lebih leluasa memandang wajah hyung tersayangnya.

"Bum hyung sudah pulang? Kau sudah sehat lagi hyung? Bum hyung, Kyunie merindukan hyung…" ucap Kyunie dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Nde.. Aish Hyung disana hanya tiga hari kau sudah seperti ini. Kyunie kenapa lagi? Kyunie terjatuh?" ucap sang hyung khawatir.

"Bum Hyung.. Sakit.. Kyunie terjatuh lagi…lutut Kyunie berdarah" adu anak bernama Kyunie itu dengan wajah memelas kearah sang hyung.

Anak yang dipanggil Bum Hyung oleh Kyunie tadi tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kearah sang adik, berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyunie. "Appo? apa luka ini benar-benar sakit?" tanya sang Hyung dengan wajah yang mulai khawatir sambil menunjuk lutut adiknya yang berdarah.

"Hm.. benar-benar sakit Kibum hyung..hiks" adu Kyunie dengan mulai memanggil nama lengkap hyungnya, setetes liquid bening mulai keluar lagi dari sepasang onyx caramelnya.

Kibum kembali tersenyum tipis, perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya, mengeleminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan sang adik. Cup.. satu ciuman lembut ia berikan ke kening sang adik, mencoba menenagkan sang adik dengan senyum dan kecupannya itu, dan berhasil sang adik sudah tak menangis lagi melihat setelah dicium sang hyung.

"Jangan menangis, nanti kita obati didalam ne?" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kibum menggerakkan tangan mungilnya yang terlihat masih berhias perban bekas infuse untuk menghapus sisa airmata yang masih ada dipipi chabi sang adik. "Hyung minta kalau Kyunie sakit atau apapun jangan menangis lagi ne? Hyung kan selalu ada disamping Kyunie.. Cho Kibum tak suka melihat Cho Kyuhyun menangis" ucap Kibum.

Adik imutnya itu mengaggukkan kepalanya, meskipun didalam hati ia tak menyetujuinya, ia tak bisa tidak menangis, karena ia suka menangis. Menangis membuat hyungnya datang kepadanya, ia suka ketika jemari mungil hyungnya menghapus air mata dikulit pipinya, ia suka ketika sang hyung mengecup keninignya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Hyungnya walaupun terasa dingin tapi juga benar-benar nyaman, kecupan hyungnya bahkan lebih diinginkannya daripada kecupan ibunya.

"Kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arraseo.. Sini biar Hyung gendong.." ujar Kibum sembari membelakangi sang adik dan menyodorkan punggungnya yang kecil.

Kyunie menurut, dengan pelan ia naik ke punggung 'Bum Hyung' nya dan mengeratkan lengannya dileher sang hyung. Kibum kecil menggendong Kyuhyun dengan susah payah kembali ke dalam rumah.

Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Dua saudara kembar tak identik yang terlahir 7 tahun lalu dengan perbedaan waktu kurang dari 7 menit. Cho Kibum yang lahir duluan memiliki kulit putih..seputih salju, rambut hitam lurus dan kedua bola mata berwarna hitam pula, jangan lupakan badannya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang tampan namun selalu pucat. Cho Kyuhyun adiknya, tak kalah putih sepertinya, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan, mata yang berwarna serupa, badannya sedikit berisi dan pipinya chubby membuatnya lebih terkesan manis dibanding hyungnya yang cenderung tampan, jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang melibihi sang hyung. Entah bagaimana caranya Kibum menggendong sang adik yang lebih tinggi dan pasti lebih berat darinya itu. Mereka sungguh berbeda secara fisik, dan ada satu hal lagi yang benar-benar membedakan mereka berdua, membuat yang satu lebih beruntung dibanding yang satu lagi.

"Hyung… mianhae.." ujar Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan mereka kedalam rumah.

"Hmm ?" Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit.. Kyunie masih bisa berjalan hyung.. mianhae aku berbohong"

"Hmm.." Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bergumam.

"Kalau begitu aku turun saja, aku pasti berat kan? Kibum hyung sepertinya juga masih sakit kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. kau berat.. benar-benar berat! Kau makan apa Kyunie..?" ejek Kibum.

"Ish.. Bum Hyung menyebalkan.." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berusaha turun dari punggung hyungnya, namun Kibum justru mengeratkan badan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku suka menggendongmu.. sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau kau sedari tadi hanya manja saja, tidak benar-benar sakit.." Ucap Kibum sedikit terkekeh lucu.

"Mwo ? bagaimana hyung tau ?" ujar Kyuhyun terkejut sembari membulatkan matanya lucu. "Tapi kan tadi aku juga menangis. Masa sih tangisanku terlihat seperti acting.. aish.." lanjutnya kesal.

"_Tentu saja karena kita adalah satu. Kau bagian dari diriku, dan akupun bagian dari dirimu. Selamanya tetap seperti itu. Ketika kau sakit, aku juga merasakannya. Ketika kau sedih, aku pun juga. Ketika kau bahagia, mau tak mau aku harus bahagia. Selamanya kita akan seperti itu Kyuhyunie.."_ ucap Kibum pelan namun masih bisa didengar sang adik.

"Bum Hyung, maksudnya apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengeryitkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan sang hyung yang memang sebenaranya pasti belum dimengerti oleh anak seusia mereka.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Kyunie-ah" Ucap Kibum. Ia mulai mempererat gendongannya agar adik kesayangannya tidak terjatuh setelah dirasa punggungnya mulai sedikit sakit karena berat sang adik.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menandatanganinya juga?" geram Tuan Cho kearah istrinya yang tampak masih duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa megah ruang tengah rumah mereka, terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat diatas meja didepannya.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang?" balas sang istri sengit.

"Tentu saja.. aku sudah tak tahan melihat perselingkuhanmu dengan dokter itu." Sahut sang suami dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tak akan berselingkuh jika kau sedikit memperhatikanku!" teriak sang istri.

"Apa yang tak kuberikan padamu ha? Semuanya sudah kuberikan! Namun kau memang wanita murahan tak tau diri dan berterimakasih. !" Tuan Cho balas berteriak kearah sang istri.

"Kau selalu sibuk di Jepang mengurusi organisasi mafia mu itu. Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku dan anak-anak. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sudah berselingkuh di sana?" tuduh sang istri.

"Ck.. jangan pernah menyamakan diriku dan dirimu."

..

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, salah satu anak mereka sedang terduduk ketakutan mendengar dan melihat perkelahian dingin mereka dibalik dinding. Anak itu, Kyuhyun, tubuh yang memakai piyama berwarna baby blue itu gemetar mendengar ucapan kasar yang saling sahut menyahut dari kedua orang dewasa yang ia sebut eomma dan appa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Ia menangis ketakutan mendengar suara nyaring kedua orang tua nya yang saling menghina satu sama lain.

"Bum Hyung, mereka berkelahi lagi.. hikss" Kyuhyun menangis pelan. Sungguh setakut-takutnya Kyuhyun kecil dengan monster yang sering ia tonton di telivisi ia lebih takut melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Yang membuatnya ketakutan sekarang karena ia sendiri, ia tak tau dimana Kibum hyungnya sekarang, biasanya jika eomma dan appa mereka berkelahi, Kibum nya akan segera menariknya kekamar dan memeluknya dengan erat dibalik selimut. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya, menekuk kedua lututnya yang lemas.

"Bisakah kau menunggu kondisi Kibum membaik dulu?" pinta sang istri memelan.

"Kibum? Ckk" Tuan Cho berdecak kesal. Keheningan tiba-tiba terasa saat itu. Kedua orang dewasa itu terlihat tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

..

"Kyunie-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Kibum tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun kecil yang masih terduduk lemas akibat melihat perkelahian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Bum Hyung kau kemana saja? Mereka berkelahi lagi hyung.. Kyunie takut…" Kyuhyun mengadu ke kakaknya itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Kibum mengalihkan pandannya lurus kedepan. Disana, diruang tengah itu bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas kedua orang tuanya saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu mendengar mereka berkelahi bodoh?" teriak Kibum kesal kearah dongsaengnya itu.

"Hiks.. Kibumie.. bum hyung… kyunie takut.." Kyuhyun semakin menangis tak terkendali.

..

"Kau menyeruhku menunggu kondisi Kibum membaik? Apa kau bercanda ha?" sang suami mulai kembali berteriak marah kearah istrinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

..

Kibum segera melangkah maju kearah sang adik, dengan sigap ia berjongkok memposisikannya tubuh kecilnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga Kyuhyun dengan erat agar sang adik tak mendengar segala ucapan dan teriakan kedua orang tua yang menyangkut dirinya itu.

"Tatap aku, jangan lihat dan dengar apapun.." Ucap Kibum tegas kearah sang adik.

Kyuhyun memang sudah tak mendengar apapun karena tangan hyungnya begitu erat menutup telinganya, tapi ia masih bisa melihat jelas bagaimana perkelahian orang tuanya karena bahu kibum terlalu kecil sehingga tak mampu menutupinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kubilang tatap aku jangan lihat mereka !" Kibum kembali berucap tajam kearah sang adik. Dengan takut Kyuhyun mengikutinya, ia memfokuskan pandangannya hanya kewajah sang hyung. Sedangkan Kibum, ia membiarkan dirinya mendengar segala perkelahian yang mulai menyangkut kepadanya. Membiarkan perasaanya kembali sakit mendengar ucapan mereka, kedua orang dewasa yang mau tak mau, suka tidak suka adalah kedua orang tuanya.

..

"Harus berapa lama lagi menunggu anak itu membaik? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk mengulur waktu perceraian kita?" tanya Tuan Cho geram.

Sang istri terdiam, benar ia memang sengaja menggunakan Kibum agar ia tak jadi bercerai dengan sang suami, tapi sungguh ia juga ingin kondisi Kibum membaik dulu baru memulai semua ini. Disisi lain ia ingin keluarganya tetap utuh, tapi hati kecilnya memang sudah tak mampu untuk selalu bersama sang suami terus. Tapi Kibum? Apakah tak keterlaluan membiarkannya menerima keputusan mereka bercerai dengan kondisi seperti itu?, belum lagi dengan Kyuhyun, apa mereka bisa menerima perpisahan ini?. "Kumohon pikirkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yeobo.." lirih Nyonya Cho, akhirnya wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu menyingkirkan gengsinya dengan menangis dihadapan suami.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu. Lebih baik cepat kau tanda tangani surat perceraian kita. Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun dengan segera." Ucap sang suami yang membuat Nyonya Cho terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kyuhyun ?" tanya sang istri dengan wajah yang benar-benar tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa bisa kuharapkan dari Kibum? Anak itu tak akan mampu meneruskan organisasiku dengan tubuh lemahnya yang tak berguna itu.!" Teriak sang suami.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh, membawa Kyuyun!"

..

Kibum mendengarnya dengan jelas, mendengar bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tak menginginkannya, mendengar bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu merebutkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, sekuat apapun Cho Kibum ketika melindungi adiknya, fakta tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia hanyalah bocah 7 tahun yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengar kata-kata mereka. _"Appa.. Eomma.. Kenapa?... Berengsek!"_ batin Kibum berteriak marah, wajahnya mulai menegang karena kesal bercampur sedih.

..

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku membawa anak itu? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Aku tak membutuhkannya." lagi, Tuan Cho berteriak keras dihadapan sang istri.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengarnya?" lirih sang istri.

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan segera dan pergi bersama Kyuhyun!" teriak Tuan Cho kembali.

"Kau tak bisa memisahkan mereka! Semua ini percuma!" tegas Nyonya Cho.

"Aku tak perduli"

"Lalu? Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan Kibum? Kau membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu bersama anak tak berguna sepertinya sementara kau dengan senang hati hidup bersama Kyuhyun? Kau Egois!" seru sang istri marah.

"Kau bisa menikah dengan selingkuhanmu itu dan bahagia? Bukankah itu adil?" tanya Tuan Cho yang mulai menyudutkan sang istri.

"Mwo….?"

..

Kibum sudah tak kuat, tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar menahan kesal dan tangisan. Mata sendunya kini mulai berembun. Kibum tak pernah menangis, bahkan saat ia divonis tak akan hidup seperti anak lain ia tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air matanya, aneh memang untuk anak seusianya bersikap sedewasa itu. Kibum sebenarnya hanya takut menangis, ia takut adiknya melihat ketika krystal bening itu meluncur dari kedua bola mata hitamnya, ia tak mau terlihat dan bersikap lemah didepan sang adik, karena ia adalah pelindungnya.. pelindung adiknya, seorang malaikat pelindung adiknya tak boleh lemah, itulah sugesti yang bahkan Kibum sendiri tak ingat kapan ia tanam difikirannya.

Tapi kini berbeda, ia benar-benar tak kuat. Sungguh hati kecilnya berteriak pilu menanyakan bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tuanya setega itu padanya. Kenapa?.. Kini bocah 7 tahun berusaha bernamai dengan sebuah cairan yang disebut air mata. Sepasang mata sendunya mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening yang sungguh membuat adik didepannya terkejut. Tes… lagi beberapa air mata itu jatuh meluncur dipipi tirusnya.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun terkejut.

"CUKUP!" Kibum berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, teriakannya menghentikkan perkelahian sengit sang ibu dan ayah nya. Kini kedua orang dewasa itu terdiam dan menghalingkan pandangannya kearah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dilantai.

"Kibum.. Kyuhyun.." ucap ibu mereka terkejut. Kedua orang dewasa itu mulai mendekat ke si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya karena rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kedua putranya terduduk dibalik dinding didekat mereka sambil menangis.

Tangan bergetar Kibum mulai terlepas dari telinga Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun kekamarmu sekarang! Cepat!" perintah Kibum keadiknya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun semakin terkejut mendengar bentakkan sang hyung.

"Pergi Kekamar Cho Kyuhyun!" Kibum kembali berteriak dihadapan sang adik. Dengan takut, kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Kaki kecilnya perlahan melewati sang hyung yang masih terduduk dengan kedua orang tua mereka dibelakangnya.

"Kibumiee.." panggil eommanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kibum masih terdiam dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti itu. Duduk dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata hitamnya.

Setelah merasa sang adik telah naik ke kamar mereka. Kibum berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa.. Eomma… Kenapa?" lirih Kibum masih dengan air mata yang mengalir menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Kibum.." kini giliran sang ayah yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

Wih, pada bisa tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum kan? Hehe. Ikutin terus kisah si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun ini ya..

.

**PS** : Silahkan timpuk saya.. saya tau banyak yang minta FF ME atau I Want to be a Part of Them duluan yang dilanjut, tapi gak tau kenapa, pengen banget lanjutin ff ini.*efek kangen berat sama kibum*. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi reader. Maaf lama karena saya sedikit sibuk. Silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa review setelahnya. Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak bukan?

My beloved reader, thankyu sudah mereview, memfollow ataupun memfavoritekan ff saya, padahal masih prolog.. *saya terharu*.

Big thanks you all:

**Gyurievil, RIni11888, Evilkyu, Kim Rue Sun, lianpangestu, hyunchiki, gyu1315, jihyunelf, Rahma94, cuttiekyu, Desviana407, iloyalty1, MinGyuTae00, Dianti Lestari, monicaulina, chairun, Cheonsakyu13, diahretno, Guest, vita, Rilakuma, erka, vha chandra, Guest, Rumykyu, Dewiangel, Guest, Retnoelf, SuJuELF, kyunaa, kim min soo, chocosnow, Guest, WONHAESUNG LOVE, Lee Gyu Won, septi, Sparkyubum, Bryan Andrew Cho, kihyunlover, tatta, anyunkyu, Kenneth Cho, vica merry, gnagyu, Tape024, dyayudya, hyunrapark02, Guest, lailaputrie977, kyuli 99, hee seol.**

Maaf jika ada yg tertinggal, dan Maaf tidak sempat balas review satu-satu seperti biasa, diusahakan chapter depan dibalas seperti biasa. Tapi jangan lupa review chapter ini oke? Agar saya semangat melanjutkannya. See you di chapter selanjutnya atau ff lain.. bye..

*Jiyeoon


	3. Chapter 3

**MISSING YOU**

CHAPTER 2

By. Jiyeoon

Cast :

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

And other.

Genre : Family, Brothership.

Warning :

TYPO saya banyak, EYD berantakan. If you dont like, you should not to read. No Bash. Then dont call me author. The casts are belong themself, i am just a fan who use their name for this simple story, but this story is mine. Review after Read.

Summary :

Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku. Aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia berkata kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku mengenal dunia. Selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku, kumohon.

**MISSING YOU**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"Pergi kekamar Cho Kyuhyun! Kibum berteriak dihadapan sang adik. Dengan takut, Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Kaki kecilnya perlahan melewati sang hyung yang masih duduk dengan kedua orang tua mereka dibelakangnya.

"Kibumie" panggil eommanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kibum masih terdiam dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti itu. Duduk dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras ari kedua bola mata hitamnya.

Setelah merasa sang adik telah naik kekamar mereka. Kibum berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa.. Eomma.. kenapa?" lirih Kibum masih dengan air mata yang mengalir menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Kibum.." kini giliran sang ayah yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa?"

_**Selanjutnya..**_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa?" Kibum akhirnya berteriak marah.

Sang eomma lekas berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum, menghapus pelan air mata Kibum dengan perasaan bersalah. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka melihat Kibum menangis setelah sekian lama, Kibum yang baru berusia 7 tahun ini bahkan tak menangis saat mengetahui tubuhnya tak bisa seperti seperti Kyuhyun sang adik. "Kibumie, mianhae, eomma tidak bermaksud." Ucap sang eomma penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Lalu tadi apa yang aku dengar eomma? Kau bilang kau tak mau hidup dengan anak tak berguna. Aku pun tak mau menjadi anak tak berguna karena tubuh sialan ini eomma. Aku juga tak mau. Hiks.." Kibum kembali berteriak sembari menangis. Sang eomma hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tangisannya.

"Appa.." Kibum kini mendongak, menatap sang ayah yang masih berdiri dengan wajahnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Appa, apakah kesalahanku jika aku punya tubuh yang tak berguna? Kenapa ucapanmu seolah-olah aku adalah benalu appa? Kenapa? Hikss.." Kibum kembali menangis namun ucapannya barusan terdengar sangat lirih, Kibum seperti lelah dengan semua ini, anak 7 tahun itu lelah selalu dianggap tak berguna.

"Aku lelah, kalian selalu merebutkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga anak kalian.." Kibum akhirnya mengeluarkan segalanya, mengeluarkan kesakitan yang sudah dialaminya sejak ia divonis tak akan sehat seperti Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan emosi karena segala kesakitan yang ia terima akibat perilaku tak adil kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa menunggu kedua orang tuanya menanggapi ucapannya, Kibum sudah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun terus duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan dalam lipatan lutut. Kyuhyun takut, mendegar teriakan sang hyung yang mampu didengarnya dari kamar itu membuatnya begitu takut. Anak polos ini sedih sekaligus takut melihat sang hyung menangis , mendengar sang hyung berteriak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, dilihatnya Kibum hyungnya masuk dan duduk diam dipinggiran kasuk. Kyuhyun menatap lekat sang hyung, ia kembali sedih ketika melihat wajah Kibum penuh bekas air mata, oh tidak, bahkan air mata itu masih mengalir dari mata hyung nya ini. Kibum menangis dalam diam, hyungnya tak menangis terisak, Kibum tak seperti dirinya yang begitu sering menangis, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut jika melihat air mata Kibum.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, berdiri tepat disamping Kibum yang masih duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Kyuhyun mengangkat pelan tangannya dan menghapus air mata dipipi tirus sang hyung dengan lembut. "Bum Hyung kenapa? Jangan menangis lagi Hyung, Kyunie sedih melihat hyung menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kibum menepis kasar tangan kecil sang adik yang sedari tadi menyeka air matanya, belum hilang rasa terkejut Kyuhyun, Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga terbaring dikasur mereka.

"Wae hyung ?" dengan posisi yang masih telentang Kyuhyun bertanya takut.

Kibum tak menjawab apapun, ia malah mengambil bantal dan mulai memukulkannya ketubuh Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Hyung kenapa ? hiks." Kyuhyun sudah menangis saat ini, bukan karena sakit,itu hanya bantal, tapi Kyuhyun takut melihat mata sang hyung yang menatapnya tajam sembari terus memukulnya dengan bantal.

Kibum seperti tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bertanya. Ia terus memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal seolah-olah meluapkan segala kekesalanya selama ini. "Kenapa mereka selalu melihatmu Kyunie? Kenapa selalu kau?" Kibum makin keras memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, melindungi pukulan tanpa berusaha membalas. "Hikss.. Bum hyung.." Kyuhyun terus menangis.

Kibum kalap, ia tak mendengar suara tangisan adiknya. "Kenapa? Kenapa selalu kau?" teriak Kibum sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis, Kyuhyun semakin menangis dibuatnya. Berkali-kali memukul Kyuhyun, Kibum akhirnya lelah.

Cih, umpan Kibum dalam hati, tubuhnya memang tak berguna, baru seperti ini saja ia sudah lelah. Kibum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang masih telentang dengan tangan menyilang didepan wajah.

Tak merasakan pukulan lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti menyilangkan tangannya. Ia berbalik menatap sang hyung yang terbaring disampingnya. Mereka saling berhadapan. Dapat Kyuyun lihat butiran bening kembali lolos dari mata sang hyung yang terpejam.

"Bum Hyung.. hyung kenapa marah? Kyunie salah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, Kyuhyun sangat polos, ia tak tau apapun tentang Kibum yang menanggung beban akibat penyakit dan sikap kedua orang tua mereka.

Kibum membuka matanya. "Mianhae, hyung hanya kesal. Berhentilah menangis Kyunie.." ucap Kibum dan mulai menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut dengan jemari kecilnya. Akhirnya ia sadar kembali, semua ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, memang kedua orang tua mereka yang pilih kasih, serta tubuhnya lah yang salah karena tak berguna.

"Hyung juga jangan menangis." Kini Kyuhyun yang menghapus air mata Kibum dengan lembut. Setelah merasa pipi sang hyung tak tersisa bekas air mata lagi, ia tersenyum. Ia memeluk hyungnya erat, satu tangannya berada di leher sang Kibum. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat manja. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan senyum.

"Kyunie.. ayo kita ke Mokpo." Kibum tiba-tiba berucap sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Eoh? Tapi kita baru ke rumah halmeoni 1 bulan lalu hyung. Eomma pasti tidak mengijinkan. Liburanku juga berakhir minggu depan" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Jangan bersama eomma, kita pergi bersama Kim ahjussi dan Heechul hyung saja. Tak usah lama-lama hanya 3 hari saja." Jawab Kibum tegas.

"Eoh baiklah. Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir Kyunie, hyung takut tak akan sempat lagi." Kibum bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Hyung? Apa maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, mari kita tidur."

Kyuhyun menurut, mereka berdua memperbaiki letak tidur mereka dan memejamkan mata bersama.

.

.

.

_**10 years later..**_

DOR

Bunyi tembakan pistol memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang ada dihalaman itu. Oh tidak, daripada menyebutnya halaman, tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah lapangan namun tak selapang lapangan-lapangan yang mungkin digunakan orang untuk berolahraga dan sebagainya. Lapangan itu berada tepat dibelakang sebuah mension yang cukup mewah, lapangan yang di jadikan tempat sekelompok orang berbaris rapih, berlatih, serta mendengarkan instruksi dan sebagainya. Salah jika disebut pangkalan militer, karena lapangan itu adalah salah satu tempat sekelompok mafia berlatih.

DOR

Lagi sebuah tembakan ke udara kembali memekakkan telinga. Pemegang pistol itu, seorang remaja tampan dengan kulit putih salju bersurai hitam kelam senada dengan bola matanya yang terus menatap tajam kearah beberapa orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tengah berbaris rapih didepannya.

Sang pemuda tampan kembali menarik pelatuk nya, mengarahkannya secara bergantian kearah beberapa anak buah didepannya, kurang lebih berjumlah 100 orang.

"Apa masih tidak ada yang mengaku?" akhirnya ia bersuara, sangat datar namun tegas.

Beberapa anak buah itu menelan ludahnya kasar, mereka takut, tentu saja. Seseorang dihadapan mereka hanyalah remaja 17 tahun, anak pendiri organisasi mafia tersebut, namun terhitung 1 tahun sejak remaja tersebut dipercaya memimpin berbagai misi di organisasi ini, sudah lebih dari 20 orang yang dibuang, bahkan dibunuh hanya karena tidak berguna atau berkhianat.

"Baiklah." Remaja tersebut bergumam.

DOR

"Agh.."

Kembali suara tembakan terdengar, namun kali ini diiringi rintihan memilukan dari salah satu anggota mafia tersebut. Remaja tersebut nampaknya menembak asal kearah kiri, sehingga pria 20 tahunan yang berdiri paling depan diujung kiri tersebut terkena tembakan di bagian betisnya. Hanya dibagian betis, remaja tampan itu tak begitu sadis untuk membunuh orang yang belum tentu bersalah.

Kembali ia mengayunkan pistol kearah anggota lain tepat disamping anggota yang sudah tertembak tadi, baru ia akan menarik pelatuknya, sebuah tepukan pelan dipundaknya menghentikan sejenak aksi yang tergolong sadis tersebut.

Remaja tersebut berbalik. Pandangannya menatap datar seorang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Kibum." Panggil seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

Kibum, remaja 17 tahun itu menatap salah satu orang yang berarti untuknya ini dengan intens, menanti kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Tidak harus seperti ini menyelesaikannya." Lanjut orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin salah satu dari mereka mengaku Heechul hyung." Kibum berucap datar. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap anak buahnya dan

DOR

Akhirnya ia menembak betis anggota yang tadi hendak ia tembak."Akh.." teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar.

"Aku akan meneruskannya sampai anggota terakhir jika tidak ada yang mengaku." Ancam Kibum pada akhirnya. Ia menarik pelatuknya lagi, namun sebuah suara kini menghentikannya.

"Saya yang membocorkan rencana kita Kibum-sama." Seorang yang berbaris tepat ditengah-tengah akhirnya mengaku, tubuhnya gemetar ketika Kibum menatapnya, tatapan Kibum selalu datar, tapi entah kenapa selalu terlihat seperti tatapan mematikan.

"Sa..saya min..minta maaf. Mereka memberikan saya uang yang sangat banyak untuk itu, saya tergoda akan uang itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf, mohon jangan bunuh saya." ucap pria itu terbata karena takut yang luar biasa.

"Kemari." Perintah Kibum selalu mutlak, anggota yang berkhianat tersebut berjalan dengan gemetar menghadap Kibum, mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter sekarang.

Tanpa disangka, Kibum melempar pistolnya kebelakang, tepat kearah Heechul, beruntung pemuda 20 tahun itu reflek menangkapnya. "Bunuh dia Hyung." Perintah Kibum.

Heechul tertegun. Heechul bukan termasuk anak buah kelompok mafia itu, ia hanya seorang butler pribadi Kibum, namun begitu, pemuda dengan wajah cantik ini sudah digunakan Kibum sebagai tangan kanan serta sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau membocorkan strategi kita kepada mereka?" tanya Heechul kearah pria dihadapan mereka. "Apa hanya karena uang, apa gaji yang kau terima selama ini tidak cukup?" Heechul kembali bertanya.

"Aku bilang bunuh dia hyung, bukan bertanya pertanyaan konyol begitu!" Kibum bersuara kembali, melihat Heechul yang bukannya menembak pengkhianat didepan mereka dan malah bertanya, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya membutuhkan uang banyak, ibu saya harus dioperasi, gaji selama ini tak cukup untuk itu. Saya mohon maaf, kumohon jangan bunuh saya, ibu saya membutuhkan saya." Lirih pria dihadapan mereka ketakutan.

Heechul meluluh, tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Kibum kejam, itu adalah sesuatu yang harus diketahui. Kibum selalu sempurna dalam menjalankan misi apapun, Kibum tak punya belas kasihan, Kibum benci pengkhianat dan orang-orang tak berguna, itulah Cho Kibum.

"Kau tak mau membunuhnya hyung?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Kibum, ayolah.. ini hanya rencana, lagipula kau sudah membuat strategi baru bukan? Masalah ini sudah selesai seharusnya. Kurasa kali ini kau tak perlu membunuh lagi Kibum." Heechul menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Cih, aku tak akan pernah mentolerir pengkhianat dan orang tak berguna hyung. Mereka sampah yang hanya akan memperlambat tujuanku." Kibum berucap kejam.

"Kibum, ibunya sakit. Ibunya membutuhkannya." Mohon Heechul akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Berterimakasihlah kepada ibumu, aku tak jadi membunuhmu." Kibum akhirnya memutuskan. Namun belum sempat pria tersebut bernafas lega. Kibum sudah membalik badannya dan menarik lengannya kebelakang dengan kasar.

"Namun, pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat, seorang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran agar anggota lain tak berusaha mengikutinya."

KREEEK

Heechul menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Kibum tataplah pemimpin yang kejam, begitulah isi pikiran mereka. Mereka salah besar ketika mengira Kibum melepaskan anggota itu begitu saja. Karena pasalnya kini Kibum menarik dan mematahkan lengan kanan orang tersebut tanpa belas kasihan.

KREEEK, lagi suara memekakkan yang berasal dari tulang lengan pria yang sedang ia siksa kembali terdengar. Pria yang berkhianat itu mendesis kesakitan, namun ia tak berani berteriak, ia begitu takut Kibum melakukan lebih dari pada ini, pria itu merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa karena tulang lengannya patah. Kibum begitu mudah melakukannya, ia mematahkan lengan seseorang hanya seperti menarik sebuah benda.

Kibum mendorong kasar orang tersebut hingga tersungkur tepat dikakinya. "Jika kalian berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti orang ini, kalian akan mati." Ancam Kibum. Ia segera berlalu kebelakang, berhenti tepat dihadapan Heechul. "Hyung, panggil dokter untuk mereka." Perintah Kibum. Heechul segera menurutinya, Kibum berjalan lurus dengan langkah tegapnya memasuki mension mewahnya.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lelah dan iba melihat 2 orang tak bersalah yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan karena peluru yang masih menancap dibetis mereka, begitu pula dengan pengkhianat yang tulang lengan kanannya sudah hancur dibawahnya ini.

Kibum selalu seperti ini, ia melakukan apapun dengan sempurna agar ayahnya menepati janjinya. Ya sebuah janji sang ayah lah yang membuat Kibum begitu kejam, dingin dan sempurna dalam memimpin organisasi ini.

Heechul ikut masuk kedalam mension mewah itu. Menyusul Kibum yang sudah pasti berada dikamarnya.

"Kibum-ah.." panggil Heechul kearah remaja 17 tahun itu. Dilihatnya Kibum yang duduk dipinggir kasur terlihat sedikit kesusahan mengambil beberapa botol obat diatas meja nakas. Kibum terlihat sedikit merintih, keringat dingin menghiasi keningnya, wajahnya sangat pucat.

Dengan segera Heechul berlari kearahnya, membantu membuka botol obat yang sedari tadi begitu susah Kibum buka, dengan lembut ia membantu Kibum menelan 2 pil obat yang berbeda ditambah segelas air putih yang membantu pil tersebut masuk ditenggorokannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Terimakasih." Ucap Kibum dengan lemah.

Heechul mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya, menyeka kening Kibum yang penuh keringat dingin dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tau Kibum? aku benar-benar seperti ingin membunuh Kyuhyun dan eommamu setiap melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini." Heechul berbicara kasar tanpa sadar.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, kepalamu pasti sudah berguling di tanah akibat samuraiku Hyung." Kibum menanggapi dengan datar.

"Hahaha, ya itu sudah pasti." Bukannya takut, Heechul malah tertawa, ia tidak pernah takut dengan Kibum karena Kibum sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung, dan ayolah, Heechul hanya berkata tanpa sadar, Heechul juga tau diri bahwa ia tetaplah seorang pengawal Kibum, ia tentu tak akan berani membunuh seseorang tanpa izin Kibum, terlebih orang yang ingin dia bunuh itu adalah seseorang yang benar-benar Kibum sayangi dan rindukan, satu-satunya alasan Kibum bertahan melakukan semua ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Kibum ?"

"Sampai aboji melihat kemampuanku memimpin organisasi ini dan akhirnya mengizinikanku kembali kepada Kyuhyun." jawab Kibum.

"Selalu itu jawabanmu." Heechul mendengus sebal.

Kibum tak menanggapinya, ia berjalan perlahan kearah jendela, menatap tenang beberapa anggotanya yang tengah berlatih pedang di lapangan yang mampu ia lihat dari kamar ini.

"Aku merindukannya hyung, benar-benar rindu sampai rasanya ingin mati." Gumam Kibum sangat lirih.

.

.

Desiran ombak yang mengalun lembut membuat seorang namja manis menatapnya dengan senyum sumringah. Entah apa kelebihan dari air yang bergerak maju lalu kembali mundur itu sehingga membuat seorang remaja itu betah duduk diatas pasir putih selama berjam-jam.

"Kenapa aku selalu merindukan seseorang jika ke tempat ini? Tapi siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namja manis itu merutuki tingkah bodohnya. Hei, dia sendirian ditengah pantai itu, dia bertanya kepada siapa? Laut? Pasir? Betapa bodohnya, mereka tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Remaja manis itu tersenyum simpul sembari menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Udara pantai selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia kembali memandang laut lepas dihadpannya.

Remaja itu terdiam, berusaha merenungkan sesuatu. Setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Mokpo, dan mengunjungi pantai ini, entah mengapa ada kerinduan mendalam yang selalu merasuki hati dan pikirannya. Mencoba dan selalu mencoba mengingat apa itu, namun selalu nihil, tak ada satupun yang ia ingat berkali-kalipun ia merenung.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kyu.."

"Kyu.."

"Ya, Lee Kyuhyun!"

Bentakan yang diiringi pukulan pelan dikepalanya itu akhirnya membuat ia bangun dari renungannya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Menatap kesal seseroang yang barusan memukul kepalanya, tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipi serta mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Astaga, berhenti menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Kau imut sekali Kyu.."

"Berhenti menyebutku imut, hyung! dasar ikan amis!"

"Terkecuali mulutmu." Lanjut orang itu, ya remaja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu memang sangat imut, tapi kau akan menarik kembali perkataanmu jika sudah mendengar kata-kata tajam dari mulut manisnya. Bahkan kepada seorang yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' itupun ia sering mengolok dengan kata-kata tajam.

Kyuhyun memang begitu, remaja manis berkulit pucat dengan surai madu itu memang dikenal jahil, namun ketahuilah ia berhati sangat baik. Itu sebabnya orang-orang disekitarnya selalu nyaman bersamanya, termasuk seorang yang dia panggil 'ikan amis' tadi.

"Aku mencari mu dari tadi. Ternyata kau duduk diam disini." Seorang yang disebut 'Hyung' itu mendengus sebal sembari duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun, tak perduli akan celana yang nantinya kotor karena terkena pasir pantai.

"Kau bodoh Donghae Hyung." ucp Kyuhyun cuek.

"Mwo...?"

"Sudah tau pantai ini adalah tempat favorite ku jika kita berlibur kemari. Kenapa masih mencariku? Harusnya kau tau jika aku pasti disini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah..iya juga." Donghae, pemuda 19 tahun, seseorang yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangguk paham, ya dia memang sedikit bodoh jika dibanding dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang pintar, Kyuhyun yang pendiam namun jahil, Kyuhyun yang bermulut tajam, Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng yang benar-benar ia sayangi.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan, Donghae seakan ikut hanyut dengan lamunan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menatap ombak yang maju mundur dengan teratur. Suara desiran ombak seakan menjadi musik yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"Hyung.." suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan tersebut. "Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya..?"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang ku lupakan sebelumnya?"

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bingung sama chapter ini? tenang, bakalan aku flash back banyak di chapter selanjutnya.

Sorry reviewnya gak sempat aku balas. Tapi jangan lupa review ya setelah membaca, review kalian itu benar-benar jadi semangat aku buat nulis ditengah kesibukan.

Thanks to :

**Lianpangestu, vicya merry, Miyuki, Rilakuma, Kim Rae Sun, Cho Kyuri, Rahma94, gnagyu, mifta cinya, Kiyuh, Retnoelf, SujuELF, , meimeimayra,monicaulina,chocosnow, kenneth cho, Bryan Andrew Cho, vietakyu33, gyu1315, Desviana407, fenfen woe, kim min soo, sparkyubum, dyayudya, lee gyu won, kyunaa, lolli, hee seol, phoutri, Shin Ririn1013, Tlti, ChoRara, chairun, GaemGyulah, kyuli 99, sparkuNee13,Raein13, rinaelf, azmisama97, jikooki, tatta, hyunchiki, Namesofia risma, kyuevil, harudh861015, oktalita1004, dan seluruh GUEST. (**_**maaf jika ada yang tertinggal**_**)**

Jiyeoon.

PS: Boleh berkeluh kesah karena aku anggurin ff ini berbulan-bulan ^^ I want to be a part of them dan missing you udah lanjut. Berarti tinggal ME sama My Gift For Mom kan? Tetap ditunggu ya.


End file.
